Durmite
Durmite (named "Pillbo" in the Prima strategy guide enemy list) is a caterpillar-like boss found inside Bowser's body in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its 3DS remake, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. Durmite has a Birdo-like face and snout with an angry expression, and wears a hot pink ribbon on her head. Her body resembles that of a real caterpillar as opposed to a Wiggler, with small and stubby legs; her underbelly is pink, with her head and upper horizontal half of her body being teal. A stronger version of Durmite called Durmite X is found later on in The Gauntlet. History Durmite lives inside the giga-carrot that Bowser eats in order to obtain the Banzai Bill from a Wiggler who runs the Wiggler Family Farm in Dimble Wood. Shortly after leaving the farm, Bowser comes down with a painful stomachache and demands Chippy investigate immediately. Mario and Luigi go to the Nerve Cluster to find the source of the pain, and immediately encounter the Durmite, who breaks through a wall of bone. Starlow initially mistakes Durmite for a friend of Wiggler's as it stomps around the area, causing Bowser more pain. As Starlow wonders how the Durmite got so large, it slowly approaches the group, and a trio of white creatures called Biffiduses appear to menace them, only to be eaten by the Durmite in short order and trigger a growth spurt. Mario suggests they have to stop the Durmite in order to relieve Bowser's pain. Starlow reluctantly agrees, but Luigi refuses, and the pair are forced to push him into battle. Once defeated, Durmite shrinks down to a minuscule size and runs away. Later, as the Bros. consult Dr. Toadley in Toad Town and learn of the three Star Cures, Bowser overhears that the first is located in Dimble Wood and immediately heads off. Starlow then asks about the first Star Sage, whom Dr. Toadley reveals to be none other than Durmite. Starlow realizes she is still in Bowser's body, and quickly leaves with the Mario Bros. to re-enter Bowser's body with; as they come out in the Pipe Yard, the Bros. spot Durmite and try to catch her, but fail. The trio follow her into the Hold, where they initially lose her under a barrier. After getting past the barrier and pursuing Durmite in the Energy Hold enough, she finally loses patience and yells at the Mario Bros. for their persistence. Durmite then reveals her true name to be Wisdurm and challenges them to a battle for ownership of the Star Cure; during the battle, Wisdurm's smaller form is referred to as "Durmite" by the game. Upon defeat, she assumes her true form and keeps her promise, giving the Star Cure before clearing two obstacles blocking the entrance to the Joint Tower and disappearing. Battle Durmite can attack by lining up with Mario or Luigi and pulling back like a spring, charging by turning her body red similar to a Wiggler; in the remake, her segments glow a pale yellow instead. Her segments change color at varying speeds; once fully charged, she launches herself straight at the target brother, who must counter the attack using their [[hammer]. Durmite can also spit a sticky string from her snout and sweep it sideways at the Mario Bros., who must dodge by jumping over the string in order each time. The string slowly picks up speed during the attack, and if either of them touch it, Durmite pulls them into her mouth; she then aligns with the uneaten brother and ejects the victim from her back end or mouth towards them, sometimes doing so at an overhead arc as a feint. This part of the attack is also dodged by jumping; stomping on the brother ejected during the second part does not damage them in the original game, but does minimal damage to them in the remake. Being hit by either stage of the attack does high damage and can potentially inflict the SPD-Down status, as well as POW-Down in the remake; if Durmite KOs one of the Mario Bros. by catching them with the string, she simply spits them back out without attacking further. Every couple of turns, up to three Biffiduses appear and attack Mario and Luigi; they each point their spear forward and run at one of the Bros., who can dodge and counter by jumping. If any Biffiduses are present during Durmite's turn, she may eat all of them and shoot their spears from her snout at the Mario Bros., with each spear pointing towards its target; the spears can be avoided by stomping or jumping over them. The Biffiduses move out of the way for all of Durmite's other attacks, going off-screen in the remake, and defeating Durmite with any of them present causes the enemies to point and jab their spears at her during the resulting animation, with the explosion of stars blowing them away. After taking enough damage, Durmite starts attacking up to twice in a turn; at the end of each one, she may produce a purple proboscis-like straw from her mouth and plant it in the battlefield underneath. On her next turn, she sucks nutrients from Bowser through the straw to regain 40 HP each turn; the straw can be destroyed, and doing so prevents Durmite from healing. Defeating Durmite with the straw out destroys it before her death animation plays. Like most bosses in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Durmite gains the Fury status upon losing half its HP or more, and begins attacking faster and more often each turn. Stats Attacks Durmite uses variety of attacks: *One of her attacks means she will get angry, turn red like Wiggler does and she will attempt to ram at the bros. The plumber need to protect himself by using a hammer for a defense, which will also hurt Durmite's head. *Her second attack means she will have white web-like tongue sticking out of her mouth similar to Scutlet's red tongue. But when you land on her tongue, she will eat the victim then she spit him out. *Another attack means she will summon her ally, Biffidus. She will attempt to eat them and then she will spit the poisonous spear at your player. Press A button to avoid getting poisoned. Drops Videos Category:Mario bosses